Benefit of the Stare
by ispucian
Summary: Eriol just can't stop himself from staring at Tomoyo. And it is driving Tomoyo nuts to see the boy he hates the most stare at her shamelessly. What would happen if the two of them are assigned to perform on the festival night when Tomoyo hates Eriol enoug


_Staring Delusions_

I caught him. Staring at me twice yesterday. It was this unpleasant feeling that you get from the bottom of your gut that tells you someone is watching you. Looking at you. Scrutinizing every detail of your body. Dissecting your soul, piece by piece. Staring at you shamelessly as if no one would ever notice. Yes. He was staring.

Of all the directions to look at, why did he have to look my side? Looking as in staring. And not just once. _Twice._

But of course that's beside the point since I also caught him staring at Sakura-chan the other day. Although it seems that it's a different one. The way his eyes knowingly smile and the way Sakura's would simply surrender from defeat. It looks as if they were... _talking_.

* * *

Of course that would be rather absurd. I mean if they were really _talking_, then Sakura-chan would have told me long ago. But she didn't. So I would conclude this is purely _his_ doing.

_His_. Namely, Hiragizawa Eriol. Now how cliché could that get? Really now, being the reincarnation of the great Sorcerer really has its advantage. And he's simply enjoying every moment of it.

So now why would someone like him stare at me? Me, the innocent and quiet Daidouji Tomoyo? I simply can't find the answers I wanted from searching his cloudy azure eyes. Too bad.. now I'll have to ask him myself.

"Really now, Tomoyo-chan! There's nothing to it. For all we could guess, he's simply lost in his own thoughts and you happens to be in the way of his view." Sakura stated matter-of-factly to me the next day.

I told her about my thought last night and she, of all people find it, rather amusing. I for one can't see what's so amusing about my thoughts.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Daidouji. Besides, your eyes could just be playing tricks on you," Li-kun interjected.

Oh, the wonders of this couple. Do they really think I'm blind? Or are they just simply this naïve?

"My eyes playing tricks on me, Li-kun? Perhaps you could suggest a good ophthalmologist so then I could also stop seeing Sakura ride her baton and all those other flying cards in her room!" I retorted defensively.

"Look Daidouji, magic is different from real normal people, perhaps you've also noticed that."

"Yes, you may be right. But!" I paused dramatically thinking of how to convey my thought so that I could catch them off guard. " Hiragizawa-kun does not enter the boundaries of normal. Real, maybe, but not normal. Aside from that, he admitted to all of us that he is indeed a powerful sorcerer! isn't that enough a proof?"

"Ne, Shaoran, Tomoyo-chan does have a point. She has every right to be worried," Sakura-chan admitted.

"Still, I don't think Hiragizawa is up to something. You people catching him red handed staring at Daidouji can't possibly harm her. Besides, that's beyond the principles of magic and gentlemanliness," Li-kun persuaded.

"But isn't he all powerful?" I started once again.

"Yeah, but Sakura is far more powerful that he is now," Li repeated the nth time.

"Still!! Catching him staring at me! Who knows what horror he's thinking of! What magic he's trying to pull this time around! Besides! Sakura, he's staring at you too! And you two seem to have been talking privately!" I accused.

Alright, that was a little bit too much to give. But still, I would expose the secret that these lovely couple are currently conjuring with my dear classmate Hiragizawa even if it's the last thing I do! No secret shall be kept from Daidouji Tomoyo especially if it concerns me and my beloved Sakura!

* * *

He's staring at me. _Again._

I was already beginning to wonder when he's eyes would get tired from staring at me. this is already the nth time I've caught him staring at me. And even if I stared back, he'll still continue staring at me as if I was not looking. The nerve of that _boy_.

"Daidouji!" the teacher barked.

"Yes!" I answered automatically looking up still at bit dazed from my thoughts about that impolite blue-eyed boy.

"Miss Yamaguchi asked me to assign you to sing in the school festival. The concert would be held at the school auditorium and you are to perform last together with Hiragizawa," Mr. Toriyama stated simply.

"What?!" I countered. That couldn't happen! You cannot expect me to perform together with this boy! The very boy whose presence I loath! No, not _loath_. _Abhor_ is the term.

"What?" he asked looking up from his desk.

"Well, sir, you see, the festival is within a month and I believe that time is not enough for Hiragizawa-kun and I to practice," I reasoned.

"Is that true Hiragizawa?" my teacher asked the _boy_.

"Well, I believe it's enough time but if Daidouji-san thinks she can't do it is a month then the problem does not reside me sir," the boy answered smugly.

"Of course I could!" was my immediate reply.

"Then it's settled then. You two are performing in the festival. Class dismissed."

No. I can't believe this. I could not possible believe this. This can't be real. I must be dreaming. A bad dream that is.

"Why are such a drama queen Daidouji-san?" the boy asked knowingly.

"Have you been reading my mind Hiragizawa?" I asked hotly. He isn't going to get away this time.

"Me? Reading you mind? Honestly Daidouji-san, I could do no such thing," he said smiling.

"_There are still people in the room mind you. Unless of course, you wanted to be branded to be in dire need for screw tightening, I wouldn't mind,"_ said a familiar voice in my head.

Telepathy. The nerve. But he was right. Some classmates of mine are now staring at me blankly while some are staring incomprehensively. Oh, how I hate this _boy_.

"That is supposed to be a figure of speech, Hiragizawa. You should have picked that up when I dropped it," I countered coolly.

I saw a great big smirk forming in his incredibly handsome face as I turn away from him.

Wait a second. Did I just thought about that? Incredibly handsome face? Where in the world did that come from?

I shook my head in disappointment as I gathered my things to leave.

As I turn around I saw him still in front of me, smirking. I raised my eyebrow and scrutinized every inch of his existence.

His newly shined shoes, well ironed pants, his neatly worn uniform to his pale face, exquisitely carved nose, thin lips, clouded mysterious eyes and....

Wait. Stop. This is _not_ happening.

"_Had enough admiring my features?" _said a mocking voice in my head.

The _nerve_.

"Would you mind getting out of my way?" I asked him angrily.

"Not at all my lady," he answered, still smirking as he opened my way.

"Hmph!" was my polite reply.

That boy is really getting on my nerves! How dare he! How dare he!!!! Reading people's thoughts as if it were his own! Am I not entitled to any privacy when he's around?

Thoughts of loathing about him filled my mind as I breeze through the school on my way home.

Oh, I hate that Hiragizawa Eriol _so_ much.

* * *

Author's Notes:

For the time being, I'll be taking down Timeless Tales as it is against one of the rules of As I struggle to edit Timeless Tales, kindly review and support my latest project which is this fic. Feedback is really nice. It inspires me to write some more. Haha!

Pardon me for using bar linescurses for not following my layout.


End file.
